


Warm Winter

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee





	Warm Winter

The chimney was sending warm to every corner of the house. You were wearing one of your favourite jeans and a big and comfy sweater, wrapped inside a big blanket. You could hear your boyfriend making some hot chocolate in the kitchen as you were finishing a book you were longing to read. It was a present from your boyfriend, and you were so happy that you started reading it right after opening it.

It was now late in the evening and you finally finished your book, observing how the flames were dancing in the chimney. Your boyfriend finally came and sat beside you, and you wrapped the both of you inside the blanket. He gave you your cup and you started sipping it, as the delicious chocolate taste was invading your mouth. You cuddled up to Youngjae and sighed in content, closing your eyes. It was the best Christmas ever.

"-  **Babe, don't fall asleep yet, I still have something for you.**

-  **What ? But Youngjae, you already offered me my present...**

-  **Hold on** ", he said, winking at you and getting up of the couch.

You made yourself more comfortable on the couch, feeling your eyes burning from tiredness. Youngjae sat just in front of the piano and cleared his throat, his hands delicately playing a sweet melody you've never heard before. His voice suddenly invaded the room as tears rolled on your cheeks. It was a song he wrote just for you, and you could hear that the lyrics were sincere.

_To you that always did everything to me_

_You who was always there beside me_

_I'm so thankful, I can't put it in words_

_The time I spent with you is the time when I am the happiest_

_The time when we are together, means the most to me_

_Baby, I love you_

_Every day I wonder, what I did to deserve you_

_To you, who gave me strength when I didn't have any_

_All the things that I couldn't say to you_

_Through this song, I'll speak_

_Thank you for making me happy_

_I want to stay like this forever, so don't leave me_

_Whatever hardships there are_

_With you, I can fight through them all_

_Please, always stay with me_

The last notes echoed in the room as a silence fell calmly. You sobbed quietly as you ran in his arms, trying to wipe off your tears.

"-  **I love you, Y/N. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.**

-  **I love you too, Youngjae. It was... wonderful. I loved it**."

He smiled at you, and kissed you gently on the lips. You were both taking your time, because nothing could ever separate you. If there was one thing you were sure of, it was that Youngjae and you would stay together forever.

He was the best present you could ever wish for, and Santa brought him to you. Now, you would never let him go.


End file.
